A Devil Can Love
by PhantomRose91
Summary: A DantexYou/OC fanfic. I was bored. Can you tame the devil? Disclaimer: Dante belongs to Capcom. Fill in your name or an OC's name when you see the blanks.
1. Chapter 1

Devil Can Love

Dante Fanfic

Warning: This Fanfic is directed for Dante fangirls. If you don't like it, don't read it. When you see the blanks, fill in your name. Enjoy ladies and PLEASE leave me some feedback. Be nice, I'm a beginner.

**Part 1.**

You entered a bar one night, trying to find some entertainment. Your ideas of entertainment were usually bar fights or man hunting. The past four bars you've been to were dull and quiet. But the fifth bar you've entered seemed to have it all, a jukebox, pool tables and darts, and lots of people rambling about nothing. You sit at a table by a window and look around. This one man at the bar caught your eye; he was the only one wearing red. Everyone else wore shades of black and white and some blue. You love a man who stands out. Another thing that stood him apart from the others was that he had beautiful, white hair.

"Wow." You say to yourself.

He looks over in your direction and spots you staring at him. A grin slapped across his face and he puts his beer down on the counter and walks over to you. He was nice and tall as well; a real looker. He had an excellent frame, a muscular body, a very handsome face, and what felt to be a charming vibe about him.

"Hey babe." He greeted, in a charming tone, grabbing your hand and kissing it.

"Hey hot stuff. I'm _."

"Dante… So, what are you doing here, miss?" he asks you, letting go of your hand and sitting across from you.

"Bar hopping. Trying to catch some action."

"Like what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning back in the chair nonchalantly.

"Like… bar fights? I have this weird fascination with teeth falling to the floor." You smile, leaning on your knuckles and crossing your legs, giggling a little.

"Really now? That's… sexy. That's a characteristic that I thought no woman would have." He continued, leaning forward and getting up from his seat.

"Well, if it's a fight you want… it's a fight you get, babe. A fight every now and then does make life more interesting. Don't ya think?" He laughed in between phrases and walked backwards. You watched him, as giddy as a school girl as he put on a show for you.

He leaned against one of the pool tables, watching a few bikers play. Then he grabbed his beer from the counter and pretended to be intoxicated. He "spilled" his drink on one of the bikers' girlfriends and fell over on her,

"Oops." He chuckled, squeezing her breasts.

The girl shrieked and threw her hands up, drenched in beer. "Hey asshole, what the hell do you think you're doin'?" a big, burly biker exclaimed.

He stood up; thick and tall with a murderous look in his eye, clenching the collar of Dante's coat.

"Jus' inspectin' the trash you're ridin'. I was thinkin' about testin' her out for myself."

The woman gasped in rage and the man growled and punched him in the face. The man let him go and rubbed his throbbing knuckles. Dante chuckled and spit blood out to the floor,

"My grandma hits harder than you, buddy." He smiled, with blood staining his teeth and tongue.

"Everything okay, Bones?" one of the bigger man's henchmen asked, holding a pool stick.

Ten more men surrounded him, breaking beer bottles and cracking their knuckles. The bartender stepped in, "Try not to get blood all over the table cloths. It's hard to get out. And don't kill this one this time, yeah? I got enough on my plate as it is." He sighed, cleaning a mug.

"Don't worry Carl; I got this all under control." Bones said.

You sat back, hoping they don't kill him and preparing yourself for the show.

"Let's show this bastard why he shouldn't fuck with The Sons of Sparda!" One of the skinny bikers announced and sprang forward.

Dante grinned and turned toward him, twisting his wrist, kneeing him in the stomach and punched him in the face. The skinny biker coughed up his meal and beer and tumbled onto the floor, also spitting out a tooth,

"Slim! God dammit!" One of the members called.

Other guests of the bar began to exit, avoiding the brawl for their own safety. They begin to team up against him and he took them three at a time, four at a time. He threw them all over the bar, crashing into tables and breaking benches and glass. He was showing off for you. He taunted his foes and laughed with pleasure,

"C'mon, big guy. Show me whatcha got." Dante said to Bones.

He was the last one standing out of his whole crew. He growled as he stomped forward, drawing a flip knife from his pocket and stabbing Dante in the stomach, deep.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Bones chuckled in Dante's ear.

"Oh dammit! Look what you did to my shirt." He said back, signifying that he didn't feel a thing.

Bones backed up and pulled the knife from Dante's body with a frightened look on his face. "It… it can't be… you're…" he stuttered, dropping the knife, "I'm?" Dante asked, tilting his head to the side. The biker leader screamed with terror and ran out the bar. You clap wildly,

"Now THAT was some action!" You exclaim, looking around the bar, seeing broken glass and benches around. "Thank you very much. I'll be here all week." He responded, taking a bow. You loved a man that made you laugh. And he had a great sense of humor.

You laugh, getting up and walking over to him, "Are you okay? That wound looks serious." You ask, looking at his cut.

"I'm gonna be okay, the bastard ripped through my favorite shirt though." He responded, fiddling with the opening in his shirt.

"Aww. I think that's what you get for starting trouble."

"Hey! You were the one who made me do it."

"I did not! You really wanted to impress me and I could tell."

"Yeah, yeah. I did." He smiled, looking at you in the eyes, almost putting you in a trance with his beautiful, passionate, icy ones. "Well… I should go. Here's my number. Call me sometime." You flirt, handing him your house and cell number.

"Aww. So soon? I just met you." Dante complained, taking your number.

"Yeah, well, it's getting late and I have a schedule to abide by." You say and walk out of the bar. Dante watched your ass as you walked away.

"He's not gonna call. He just wanted to get lucky tonight, I know it. All the guys I meet are like that." You say to yourself, getting in your car.

You see him exiting the bar and heading over to his motorcycle and sitting on it. He looked so hot as the moonlight shined on him. You waited until he pulled off, watching as his hair blew in the wind. "…But… I wouldn't mind giving HIM a one night stand." You sigh starting the car and pulling off.

As you enter your house, you habitually drop your keys on the coffee table and sit in your favorite arm chair, kicking your shoes off. "What a night." You say to yourself. You sit for a minute or two, waiting for the phone to ring. After waiting in disappointment, you get up and head to your bedroom. You changed into your pajamas and cuddled under the blanket, falling asleep within five minutes with the last thing on your mind being Dante. You slept well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

You wake up the next morning feeling wonderful. You do your morning stretches and get in the shower. Your morning was off to a great start, the shower was amazing and that was always what put you in a good mood. Now all that would make your day perfect would be to hear Dante's voice again. After you ate your breakfast, you begin to straighten up your house a bit. For some reason, you enjoy cleaning when you are in your underwear. And lounging in a clean environment relaxed you and after that party you threw the other day, it needed it. You and your friends went crazy. But deep down, you feel that the party would have been so much better if you had known Dante beforehand.

After a few hours of cleaning, you throw yourself on your couch and click the TV on. The porn channel was on and you had remembered that one of your guy friends thought it was funny to leave it on during the party. You sigh and roll your eyes, laughing a little, and then changing the channel. You stop at Animal Planet, watching "Pet Star". A small terrier was dressed in a ridiculous tutu, dancing with her owner. For some reason, you were absorbed in this show, entertained and "Awww-ed" at every animal.

The phone began to ring and you reach over and answer it, heart pounding,

"Hello?" you say, sounding sexy.

It was your mom and you frown, sitting back in your seat. She called to ask you how you were doing on your own and talked to you about when you were little. You enjoyed talking to your mom, but this time specifically, you were a little bored. There was a beep indicating an incoming call,

"Hold on mom, I got a call waiting." You tell her and switch over,

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

"Is this who I think it is?"

"It depends."

"Can you hold on, one second? I got someone else on the other line."

"I have all the time in the world, sweetheart."

"Okay." You say and click over to your mom, "Hey mom, I got someone important on the other line. Can I call you back later?" you tell her. She didn't mind and hung up the phone.

You click back over to Dante. You couldn't believe he actually called you,

"Hey, are you still there?"

"Mmhmm. You didn't think I would call, did you?"

It was evident that he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Honestly, no. Guys like you never do. No offense, but they usually aim to get laid." You laugh

"None taken. I don't blame them. Not to be a douche or anything." He says.

You laugh, "So… when am I gonna see you again?" you ask, fiddling with your bra.

"How bout tonight?"

"Tonight? You're desperate, aren't you?"

"Well, the way you were droolin' over me…" He sighed, making you laugh again.

"Alright then. How about tomorrow? Lemme take you on a nice date. You deserve that much, babe."

His words just made you melt inside, "Okay." You smile.

"Cool… so, uh… what are you wearin'?" he says in a husky tone.

You laugh some more and look down at your underwear. You knew he would ask sometime, "Well, Mr. Horny. Why don't you guess what I'm NOT wearing?" You say seductively,

"Mmmmm. A little phone sex, huh? Ssssexy." he moaned.

"I hate guessing, just tell me baby."

"Well… I'm wearing my lace, red and black polka dotted bra and matching low ride panties."

"Jackpot, baby. Damn that sounds hot! They'd probably look better off you though."

"Maybe you'll do the honors… someday."

"My pants just got a little tighter." He laughed.

"You're welcome. Since I already have you there…How would you get me in the mood?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Are you the dirty type or the romantic babe?" he said in a flirtatious tone,

"Oooooh. Either way, stud."

"Well… first, I'd get you nice and wet by rubbing my hands all over your body very slowly and sexually while I kiss you on your neck. I'll wait till you beg me to continue with our… ehm… x-rated acts. Shall I continue?" He breathes in your ear sensually.

The details alone made you sexually excited.

"Oh God. That sounds so hot."

"I'm good at what I do, babe. I aim to please."

You two talked on the phone for hours on end until you looked at the clock, reading 2:30a.m. "Dante. I enjoy talking to you. It's like you're sitting right next to me." you say.

"Trust me, if I were there…" he said, laughing devilishly.

"I know. It would be wild."

"Well, babe. I'm gonna let you go. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He says and makes a kiss sound over the phone. "Goodnight, Dante." You say back and hung up the phone.

You were soaked in sweat because of your conversation with Dante. He made you feel so hot, and that was only over the phone that time. You get up and head to bed. You couldn't sleep because of how horny you were. So you decided to pleasure yourself that night. Dante's words rang through your head, exciting you more and making you orgasm nice and loud. After you were finished, you cleaned yourself up a bit and thought if Dante had done the same. You fell asleep quickly after that, looking forward to your date.

The next morning, you shoot up from your bed and get yourself together. You make up your face very naturally and beautifully, wearing a pretty summer dress. You wanted to make a shocking appearance when he came by to get you. Right when you were finished getting yourself together, your doorbell rang. You come out of your bedroom and head for the front door. Your heart felt as if it were in your throat as you unlocked the door and opened it. Dante leaned against the doorway with a rose in his mouth; the aroma of cologne filled your nostrils, "Ready babe?" He asks, taking the rose out of his mouth and placing it in your hair. "Lookin' pretty sexy there." he continued, admiring your curves. "You don't look bad yourself." You smile, stepping out of your house.

Dante had always looked neat and presentable. He impressed you today wearing a crimson red button-down shirt with black embroidering, having two buttons undone, complementing his chest area. He wore black jeans that fit him perfectly with a silver chain hanging out of his pocket,

"Let's roll." he said, moving a piece of his hair out of his face. You nod and walk with him. "Ever rode a bike before?" He asked, getting on his motorcycle and putting on his sunglasses.

"Do ones with peddles count?"

"Uhh… Not in my book. Here, hop on." He grinned, patting the back of the bike,

"Just hold on tight. I gotcha." You tuck your dress under your butt and wrap your arms around Dante's torso. You lean your head on his warm back and shut your eyes. The sound of the motor starting startled you a little. He revved the engine, "Hang on, babe." He smirked and popped a wheelie as he pulled off, wooing with delight. You screamed and clenched him tighter. 

"You're insane!" You laugh with a little fear in your voice.

"Yeah. I get that sometimes."

The feeling of riding a motorcycle drove your adrenaline sky high. You loved this feeling and felt that nothing could stand in your way of happiness.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you wanna go, hun." He said, breaking at a stoplight.

"Let's go to that restaurant over there. It looks nice." You say, pointing to a small family restaurant down the street,

"Your wish is my command, babe." He smiled and pulled off when the light turned green.

He turned into the restaurant and helped you off the bike. "How did you like it?" he asks, walking next to you and taking off his sunglasses,

"That was exhilarating. I think I need to get me one."

"Then we can race." Dante joked.

"I'd win for sure." You said with pride.

"Probably. You'd flash me and I'd crash right before the finish line."

"Would not!" You laughed and nudged him.

He laughed and held the door open for you. Your lunch went perfectly and you both came out of the restaurant with dessert, you both sharing a strawberry sundae. It was your idea to share, putting a romantic vibe on the date. He didn't seem to care, although he did try to keep it away from you a few times. It only made you like him even more. He was funny, hot, and so fuckin' badass. And that's all it takes to get you to like a guy.

"Where to next?" He asked, taking the last sliced strawberry on the spoon and feeding it to you.

"Let's go to the park. It's a nice day to walk down there."

"Alright." He responds, throwing the cup away and putting his shades back on.

You two arrive at the park and walk the trail, viewing all the nature and its wonders. Dante takes your hand and holds it as you two walk together. You two walk until the sun sets, sitting on the hill and watching it.

"I don't know, but… I think I love you." You say to him, leaning your head on his shoulder. He smiled, "You do?" you nodded and touched his leg.

"I finally find myself a nice girl. And I… I think I love you too, _." He said, turning to you and looking in your eyes again.

He was serious. A lot of guys usually say "I love you" in order to get laid. But… he was different. He lifted your face to his by your chin and kissed you. The scene was romantic. He ran his fingers through your hair and caressed your face as your lips locked. As you pulled away from him, you stared into his enchanting eyes and traced his handsome face with your hands, playing in his stubble. "I will never forget this day." You say, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around you and put his chin on top of your head,

"Hey. Same here." He smiled.

"But… I have a secret. Answer it seriously, okay?"

He said in a serious tone, the most serious you have ever heard him be.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to love me for who I am and not what I am?"

"I promise."

"I'm the son of Sparda. I'm sure you've heard of the legends."

"They're true? You're Sparda's son? A…devil?"

"Yeah. They're all true. And I am… but can you accept me?" he looked deep in your eyes.

"Yes, Dante. I love you for you and that's all that matters." You say, hugging him again. He hugs back, "I knew you'd understand. Here, lemme take you home. It's gettin' dark." He says, picking you up and carrying you, bridal style, to the motorcycle. As he carries you, you bring his head down and whisper something in his ear.

"Are you serious? Hell yeah! I was waitin' for your word, babe!"

He laughed with a devilish look in his eye. You laugh with him and nod, biting your bottom lip. He places you on the bike and gets on with you. You wrap your arms around him and press your breasts against his back in a teasing manner. Dante could tell what you were doing,

"Save it for the bedroom, hot stuff." He grinned.

He started the bike and pulled off, riding into the night. After a few minutes, you arrive at your house. You get off the bike and sexually strut over to your front door. Dante grins with pleasure as he watches you,

"Come on in, stud." You invite, fiddling with your hair.

"My pleasure." He responded, following you inside.

You take his hand and take him to your room. He gives you a little love tap and it makes you giggle,

"Easy, tiger." You say to him. You push him in your room and close the door.

"What are you gonna do to me, Dante?" You ask, disrobing down to your underwear.

"I'm gonna give you a night you're never gonna forget, baby."

You lie on the bed, "Come here, big boy." You gestured. He smiles again and makes his way on top of you.

You unbutton the last few buttons of his shirt as he slides his tongue in your mouth. He then gets off of you and finishes taking his top off. You sit up and wait for him.

"Ready for a little… magic?" he asks, rubbing his hands together slowly, with his eyes sparking a little red.

"Mmhmm." You nod, licking your lips slowly and sensually.

Dante climbs onto the bed, sitting behind you and begins to rub your shoulders. He makes his way down lower on your body, rubbing your back and undoing your bra. He kisses and bites at your neck as he massages your breasts, pulling your nipples teasingly and slowly. You gasp with pleasure and tilt your head to the side, letting him do as he pleases.

"You like it rough and nasty? Or slow and sweet?" he whispers in your ear.

You moan with pleasure, "It doesn't matter. Just fuck me. I want you so bad." You breathe pleasurably.

"Exactly the words I wanted to hear." He chuckled lightly in your ear and biting at your ear lobes, pulling a bit. "We'll start off sweet and sexy. And end it all rough and nasty." He teased again.

You couldn't take his foreplay any longer. It made you go insane. You forced yourself away from his grasp and pushed him down on the bed,

"Kinky little lady aren't ya?" Dante grinned, letting you pull his pants and underwear off.

You didn't respond and admired his stiff cock, pointing straight in the air. His size was amazing and all you could think of was it pounding inside of you. Dante wasn't shy. He loved the attention. You take it with both hands and begin to play with it a bit. Dante watches your technique then closes his eyes with pleasure. He stifled out a moan as you went faster and harder, then putting it in your mouth. "Ugh." Dante moaned, playing in your hair. You sucked him for a few more minutes until you tasted his pre-cum, and then stood up. Dante laid you down and slowly removed your panties.

You were already wet due to the foreplay and he fingered you for a few seconds. "Slippery little girl." He grinned, pulling his fingers from you. He slid his tongue down your body, teasing your nipples and dipping in your naval. He continued downward and began to tease your vagina with his tongue. You gasp with pleasure and arch your back, tightening your stomach. You clench your sheets a little as he twirled his tongue from side to side and then in circles. He picks himself up and kisses your neck some more.

"Ready for this?" he finally says, teasing your vagina with the tip of his penis.

"Yeah." You moan. He stabs himself inside of you without a moment to spare and made you buckle with pleasure.

"You're so tight." Dante moaned as he moved his hips back and forth, slowly and romantically for the first few minutes.

"Faster faster faster. Ugh!" You shriek.

"Skippin' right ahead to the nastiness, eh?"

"OH MY GOD!" you scream, clenching the sheets.

"Make me bleed baby... Bite me. Scratch me up. Do it! Ugh!" Dante gasped.

You loved his feistiness and bit into his neck and tearing into his back.

"Make me feel it! Mmmmm, fuck!" Dante winced.

You released his neck and wailed some more. Dante stopped thrusting and removed himself from you. You turn on your stomach and lift yourself to your elbows and knees, panting wildly. He grabbed you around your waist and penetrated you again. Your pleasure point being punched by Dante was the greatest feeling in the world. You never wanted it to end. "Don't stop! DON'T STOP!" you yell. Dante obeyed and kept at it. He reached out and grabbed at your hair, you didn't mind and you thought it was really sexy.

"Ughhhhhh, _!" He called, sweating and panting profusely.

You continued in this style for a few more minutes, then he picked you up and sat on the edge of the bed, holding you above his penis. He quickly brought you down, it stabbing into you once again. He bounced your glorious body up and down, moaning with delight, teasing one of your nipples with his tongue.

"Aaahhhh! DANTE! MMMM YES!" You scream, your wet walls clenching around his member.

"Ugh! Shit!" Dante exclaimed and came into you.

He held you close to him, paused, with sweat dripping all over your bodies. You still feel him ejaculating into you,

"Damn, you were holding that in for a while huh?" you breathe heavily.

Dante looks in your eyes, still panting and removes himself from you.

"I haven't had anything like that in a long time." He responded and lay down; you lie next to him, playing with his white pubic hair,

"I didn't think you were a natural white." You said, moving up and laying on his chest. He chuckled and kissed your forehead,

"Carpet matches the drapes here, babe." You laugh and you both fall asleep shortly afterwards.

The next morning you wake up and look over to see Dante still lying next to you, his chest moving up and down in a steady, rhythmic manner. He didn't leave you. And he never would. He loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. You cuddle closer to him, listening to his heartbeat. You felt love, for the first time in a long time. All those other heartbreaks lifted from your shoulders as Dante entered your heart. He healed your wounds with his love and will always do so. After all, a Devil Can Love if he chooses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

A/N: Just a little note, Dante and yourself/OC get closer in your relationship. There are many adventures ahead for you and him. When you see a blank, enter your name or an OC's name, kay? Enjoy. More parts to come if demanded.

Disclaimer: Dante belongs to Capcom

Dante felt you leaning on his chest and he opened his eyes, "Good morning." He yawned, wrapping his arm around you.

"You were fabulous last night." You smile.

"And so were you, babe." He chuckled, moving down and kissing your forehead.

You both lie there, speechless for a minute or two until Dante's stomach broke the silence, "Hungry?" you laugh. "Maybe a little." He responded, laughing with you.

"What would you like? I can make you anything." You smile, sitting up, looking for your clothes.

"Pizza?" Dante asked, sitting up with you.

"Uhh… no." You respond, giggling.

"Aww. Well, you said anything."

"But pizza isn't a breakfast food. And it's not very good for you."

"Yeah, yeah. You're starting to sound like my mom." He laughed, standing up.

You grabbed your robe and put it on, "Here, don't put those back on. I have to wash them. Wear this, it was my dad's." You say, handing him your father's old robe.

It was in good shape, and it was red. "Did you wanna… shower first?" he asked, putting on the robe.

You look at him with a seductive smile, "Let me wash our clothes first, you horny little devil you." He laughed and came over to you, giving you a big hug.

You were buried in his muscular arms but it was the best hug you've ever had. You popped your head up and gave him a kiss. He rocked you back and forth, like in a slow dance motion.

"We should go dancing sometime." You whisper to him.

"Ehh."

"Can you dance?"

"I know a little bit. I try to leave all that behind me though."

"Oh come on. Tell me."

"Alright alright. I know a little salsa and tango. Won two medals when I was sixteen. Foster mom made me learn." He told, dipping you and staring into your eyes.

"Wow... Okay, okay. Stop it. Let me get the clothes together." You smile, pulling yourself away from Dante's grasp.

He smiled and helped you get the clothes together. You put the clothes in the washer and set the timer. All the while, you felt Dante eyeing your ass. You turned and he was inches from your face, pushing you against the washer and began to kiss your neck,

"How about… that shower?" He whispered in between kisses. You moaned and closed your eyes, wallowing in ecstasy. He worked his way in between your legs and maneuvered his hand up your robe.

"Dante… Stop." You gasp.

"Stop?" he repeated, shocked.

"I don't wanna get this robe all messy." You smile, nipping at his ear lobes. You get down off the washing machine and take him by the hand.

You take him to the bathroom and start the water, taking your robe off. You stepped in the shower and gestured him to join you. He grinned devilishly and disrobed as well and joining you in the shower. The water rippled down your faces and your bodies, warm and relaxing. He rubbed your body sensually and pushed you gently against the shower walls. He was rather rough, but you liked it. As the water slipped down your heads, he slid his tongue down your throat and leaned closer to your body.

"How bad do you want me, big boy?" you ask him, moving your hands through his wet, silvery hair.

"So fuckin' bad, babe." He gasped, fondling your breasts.

You giggled lightly and slid your body downward. Dante still leaned against the shower wall, watching as you grab his penis. You put your mouth around it and began to suck. He groaned with pleasure and put his head back, swiping his hair back. "Mmmm, fuck…" He sighed.

He couldn't contain himself and began to thrust in your mouth. You gagged a bit and held his hips from thrusting any longer.

"Easy there, it's like a freakin' weapon." You joke, jerking him off a bit.

He got harder as you did this, "My bad. Come here." He grinned, lifting you up and you wrap your legs around his waist.

He penetrated you slowly and roughly, making you moan with delight. He slid himself all the way inside of you and began to thrust slowly at first. The water just added more pleasure to the intercourse.

"Faster… Mmmm faster!" you beg, nestling his neck.

"Forgot you're a nasty girl." Dante chuckled, pumping faster into you.

Your legs were slipping and you were falling off of him. He removed himself and put you down. You turned around and he did the rest, plowing into you when he got the chance, getting you by surprise. He panted harder and faster as time went by. It was the best getting dirty while getting clean.

"Oh my God!" You moan leaning against the shower wall.

"Ungh shit. That's the spot. Right… There!" Dante grunted.

"It feels so good Dante! Ughhhhhh yeah!" You scream. Dante paused inside of you as he came, panting loudly. The water continued to ripple down your bodies.

"I love you, _." Dante sighed, removing himself from you, still cumming on the shower floor.

"God. You make me cum like crazy."

"That's what I'm good for, hun."

You two help each other wash and get out before the water got too cold. "That's the only reason why I don't like shower sex." You say, shivering and drying yourself off. "Hey hey hey, shower sex is the second best in my book." Dante remarked, cuddling closer to you, warming you up.

"What's the best?" You smile, kissing him on the cheek.

He grinned devilishly again, "I'll only tell you if you're willing to try it."

"It depends on what it is." You say a little irritated.

"Dressing room sex." He answered.

"That's in public!"

"Hey, the more risky, the better."

"Like adventure, huh?"

"Hell yeah, I do. The ones with sex are the best. So, what do you think?"

"If you take me shopping and NOT complain… I'll think about it."

He sighed, and nodded, "Whatever you say, babe."

"Well, let's get the day started, kay hun?"

He nodded and you both got out of the bathroom and got your clothes out of the washer and into the dryer. "I can dry all this right? Nothing will shrink?" you ask, "Yeah. It's cool." He responded, messing in his hair. He was so hot, just sitting there in the robe. You only knew him for a few days but it felt like you've known him your whole life. His skin; so soft yet manly and rugged. His hair; like silk and shines brilliantly. His voice, oh God, like a never-ending beckon of lust. You just stared with a smile on your face. He looked over at you and smiled brilliantly,

"What?" He chuckled. "Nothing." You smile back and turn, walking over in the kitchen.

"You know what?" He started.

"What?"

"I'm so lucky to have a babe like you. You complete me." He hummed, hugging you from behind and resting his head on yours. That's all a man has to say for you to feel loved, "You complete me." what more could you ask for? Those words echoed in your head and you melted inside. "I love you, Dante."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

A/N: I'm baaack. And here's another part to the series. Just fill in the blanks blah blah blah. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dante belongs to Capcom

After a few years together, with Dante leaving and returning becoming a routine, he had received another call from his office that was entirely urgent.

"I gotta get back to the office. This one's important." Dante said, situating his clothes.

"Okay… I'll miss you." You said in a sad voice.

He turned toward you as he walked out the door, "Wait for me." He smirked. You nodded and crossed your arms, "I will."

He kissed your forehead and left. You closed the door and looked at him through the window. He got on his bike and started it up. He paused for a bit and looked over at your door. "Come back." You say to yourself. He faced forward again and drove off.

You missed him already. You still weren't used to his frequent departures. He's the best man you've ever been with and your heart ached for him to be back. You threw yourself on the couch and sighed with boredom, falling asleep shortly afterwards. You dreamt about him sweeping you off your feet and falling in love all over again. Your phone ringing woke you up. You clumsily moved over to it and answered it,

"Hello?" you yawned,

"Babe? Oh, you're sleeping. I didn't mean to wake you." Dante began "But I wanted to call you to see how you were doing." He said with a concerned voice,

"Hey, baby. And it's okay, I'm fine. Just missing you." You hummed.

"Yeah, I figured. But I miss you too."

"When will you be back?"

"I dunno yet. But I know it won't be long."

"Okay. Just return safely." You sighed.

"Alright. Well… I gotta go now. Love you." He said, making a kiss noise through the phone

"Love you too. Bye." You did the same and you both hung up. You pouted again, feeling a little sick. You couldn't believe that a man made you feel this way.

After a few weeks, you heard a knock at your door as you were getting ready for bed. You got up to answer it. It was Dante at the door, bruised and bleeding wildly from his chest,

"Sorry… to keep you waiting…" He winced and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"OH MY GOD! Hold on, baby. I got you." You panicked, dragging him inside.

He was so heavy but you used all your strength to get him to your bed. You removed his coat and shirt and tried to dress his wound as best you could. He had a massive hole in the middle of his chest. You were amazed that he made it this far without dying. Tears puddle up in your eyes and you began to panic. You didn't know what to do and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Don't die. PLEASE don't die." You sob leaning your forehead to his. A tear fell from your eye and landed on his cheek. His skin was pale and cold and all life seemed to have disappeared from him. Your sobs turned to full blown cries and you clenched his body close, getting his blood all over you.

You cried for hours, never letting him go. You'd do anything to be together again. But it was too late. He was gone. No heart beat, no color in his skin… nothing.

"I love you… so much." You say finally and got off him.

You left the room and grabbed the phone. You thought about dialing 911 slowly, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey. What do you think you're doin', undressin' me and not finishing the job? That's false advertising." A voice called from your bedroom, laughing.

You turned and saw Dante, standing in your doorway. All the life grew right back into him. "Dante? But…" You said with amazement, hanging up the phone.

"I was only takin' a nap. I don't need you to go all Romeo and Juliet on me." Dante laughed.

The gaping hole in his chest had vanished completely. You smiled brightly and threw yourself in his arms. "Don't scare me like that ever again!" You yelled,

"Hey. Don't you remember who I am? It takes much more than that to do me in. You really fell for it didn't you?" He smiled. You hugged him tightly and began to laugh.

"I took a few days off so we could be together for awhile. Then we can go dancing like I promised. Okay?" He smiled and then started kissing you.

"God I missed you so much." You say, letting him kiss your neck.

"I know, baby. Mmmmm, I know." He moaned.

"Uhh… Dante…"

"Hm?"

"You smell really bad." You laugh.

"That's the aroma of the ultimate warrior." He chuckled, letting you go.

"Go ahead to bed. I'm gonna wash up, kay?" He said, yawning. You nodded and cleaned up your bed sheets and changed your pajamas, getting into bed shortly after that. After a few minutes, you felt the bed shift and Dante wrapped his arms around you. He kissed your head before he fell asleep next to you.

The next day you two woke and headed out together for the day. You went on a balcony at a park for Dante to teach you how to dance. Before he turned on the music, he began to stretch. Doing some squats and lunges and stretching his oblique muscles. God, he looked so hot.

"Just gettin' nice and limber. You might wanna stretch too, or else you'll pull something."

You nodded and began to stretch with him. You two did this for about five minutes.

"Okay… You ready?" he smiled, turning on the CD player.

You nodded and watched as he stood, posing elegantly. When the music began, he moved so graceful and sensual, like his body told a story as he moved. He stepped over to you and took you in his arms.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be dancin' like a pro in no time."

He leaned forward and dipped you back, your legs between his and your breasts resting on his chest. He caressed your jaw line then quickly pulling you up and spinning you several times before pulling you close to his body again.

"Whoa," you say in a daze.

"See? You got it. Let's try one more time. Just keep your legs like this and relax a little more. Don't fight with me, let your body move with the music, feel the rhythm. It's a sexy dance, babe. You gotta stay with the description." He smiled.

A crowd of people started to gather, watching you dance. They were intrigued and entertained. Then, four and five people turned to ten and up to twenty. You picked up quickly and found the dance very fun and brought you closer to him.

After a few minutes, the music stopped and you and Dante paused in a beautiful pose, face to face, chest to chest and hand in hand, panting heavily. An applause rose with whistles and cheers.

You look at Dante and he smiles, "It's like sex with clothes on isn't it?" He whispers to you, chuckling a bit.

You nod and laugh with him. Your crowd started to disperse, complementing before disappearing completely. Dante took your hand and you both began to walk the path you walked on your first date. It was very beautiful that day; the sun peered through the trees and it was a shade of burnt orange. Dante paused, dead in his tracks with a serious look upon him.

"What's wrong? You're starting to scare me." You say, leaning closer to him.

"Get down." He said sternly.

You hid in the bushes and watched him. He held out his hand and his sword flew directly in his palm. A devilish smirk came across his face and his eyes beamed a bright red.

"Bring it on." He grunted. A shatter of glass sounded and demons appeared from left and right. He began to battle them. He moved swiftly and derived pleasure from his fights. You leaned closer on the bush and fell forward; right in the middle of the battle. Dante saw you and stood in front of you, destroying all the demons coming after you.

"I have one very serious question that I need answered right away! Our lives depend on it. Do you hear me?" Dante panted, killing the last demon. You looked up with fearful stare,

"Will you marry this devil, _?" he said seriously, bending down on one knee and taking your left hand. Your heart dropped in your chest and a smile slapped across your face,

"YES! YES I WILL!" You shrieked with a tear falling down your face. He smiled and put the ring on your finger. He grabbed you tightly and gave you a kiss, "I love you so much, baby." He said happily.

You looked at the ring on your finger; it shined so bright and beautifully. "All this time I thought I wasn't the marrying type. But damn was I wrong when I met you." He said, holding your hand again and continuing on the path.

"I gotta tell mom. Did you wanna come?"

"Nah. I got somethin' to take care of. I'll see her soon though. Tell her I said hi."

"Okay. I'll meet you back at the house." You say, walking down the street. Your mother didn't live too far and she would be excited to hear the news. Well, you hoped so.

You told your mother the news and she was, in fact, happy for you. No, overwhelmingly ecstatic. She didn't know that Dante was a devil though. That was what you kept a secret. You didn't know how she would react to him being one and you didn't want to know. She met him already and got to know him, well, what he told her, and she thought he was a good guy for you. She always wanted you to get married and have children. That's just how moms are. But your dad, however, didn't really like him. They never do. Dad wasn't home at the time and you didn't have the time to wait for him. So you hugged your mom and she congratulated you and told you to make her some grandkids before you left.

You walked back home and the front door was unlocked. You sighed in an annoyed tone and stepped in. Slow music was playing and candle light was the only thing that lit up the house.

"Dante? Are you here?"

"Up here, babe." He called sensually from upstairs.

You looked up the stairs and saw rose petals all over the floor, leading you up the stairs. You followed the path and it led you to the bedroom. You open the door and Dante was lying on the bed, naked with one hand cuffed to the headboard and rose petals all over him and the bed. Candles were around the bed and the smell of roses filled your nostrils. Your jaw dropped and you couldn't budge.

"Surprise! I decided to try something new. How do you like it?" he said sensually, sliding his free hand up and down his penis then up to his chest.

"Surprise indeed." You smile, making your way over to the bed.

"Don't worry about me. I like it rough. Pain is my pleasure… Oh… and pleasure is my pleasure." He said playfully.

You smile and straddle him. You begin to take your clothes off and slide your hands down his hard, smooth chest. He was all yours; body and soul just as you were to him. You stripped all your clothing off and tossed it to the side, and then you took his free hand and let him feel on your body. You leaned your breasts on his chest as you kissed him. He slid his tongue in your mouth and moaned with delight. You kissed at his neck and his chest then to his stomach, moving the rose petals out of the way. You licked his penis from the base to the tip, then slowly slipping it in your mouth. He placed his free hand on your head, wanting you to take him in deeper. You humored him and did so, taking the first four inches in,

"C'mon babe. Deeper…" He moaned, shutting his eyes. You shut your eyes tight and took him in the next two inches. It wasn't all of him but it was enough to bring him more pleasure. And amazingly, you didn't gag.

Dante gasped louder and arched his back, tightening his abdominals. You hit the spot and it was evident that you did so. You drew him out of your mouth and jerked him off until your hands got tired. When you let go, Dante's body relaxed,

"I was so close. Damn babe." He breathed.

You cuffed his free hand back onto the headboard with his other cuffed one, smiling lustfully. You then take his penis again and held it, preparing yourself for penetration. You pushed yourself down slowly, his penis entering you delicately. You move your body forward and backward in a grinding manner, gasping with pleasure. Dante sighed with delight as you grinded faster and harder. You began to bounce yourself up and down, your body slapping against his.

"Mmmmm yeah… Oooohhhhh Dante." You moan quietly.

"Ughhhhhh shit." Dante grunted.

You bounced three more times until you removed him from you. You unhooked him from the bed and lay down,

"I need you on top now." You gasp,

"My pleasure."

Dante slid his hand up your body and got himself between your legs. He stared into your eyes and penetrated you. He thrusts himself faster and harder into you, sliding his tongue down your throat. The bed busted against the wall as he pumped into you. Those eyes… they just consumed you every time you looked in them. You'd do anything he said if he shot you that 'look'. Oh God, those eyes. You dug your nails into his back, knowing that he loved the pain. You dug so hard into his back that he began to bleed. He grunted louder as you drew blood from his back. He lifted your legs in the air and continued to fuck you. Your breasts swayed back and forth in between thrusts and your screeches fumbled as he hit against your body.

"AHH! FUCK ME!" You moan loudly. He put one of your legs down and lies beside you still holding your right leg. He pushed you gently on your left side and groped your left breast, stabbing into you again.

You cock your head back and close your eyes, grabbing the back of Dante's head with your hand.

Your orgasm sent Dante in a wave of ecstasy, "Ugh! I'm so fuckin' close." Dante moaned and thrusts five more times before cumming.

He pauses inside of you for a few seconds as his warm seed fills you up, panting loudly and still having his orgasm. He releases your leg and removes his penis from you. He lay on his back, breathing heavily. You turned around and looked at him, smiling. "I have to get you in the cuffs next." He laughed.

"I'm game."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

A/N Oh hello again. Here's another part to the story. This one has a little more humor in it if you ask me. It's my favorite chapter other than the first one. Fill in your name or whoever's name and enjoy

Disclaimer: Dante belongs to Capcom

The next day you two spent the day indoors because it was nasty outside. You cuddled on the couch and shut all the curtains, watching a zombie movie together. Every time a zombie popped out in the movie, you jumped and hid your face in Dante's chest. He would always laugh at you. But what made things worse was that he always yelled, "Ahh!" or "Boo!" to scare you when it was the calmest moments in the movie.

"You're such a jerk, Dante!" You laughed, punching him in the arm as hard as you could, "You hit like a girl." He laughed, nuzzling your neck.

"I AM A GIRL!" You yelled playfully and messed in his hair as the movie went off.

"Let's watch a porno next." Dante chuckled. You gave him a look,

What? I was only kiddin'." He continued, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"How about a romance?" You smile, reaching into your movie stash,

"Ugh. Anything but a chick flick." He complained, falling back on the couch.

"Well… what do you have in mind?" you turn back to him with your hands on your hips. "How about we make a porno of our own?" He smiled, licking his lips slowly and sexually. "Dante…" You sigh.

"Fine fine. I was only fuckin' with you."

"Try to watch you language when you're around mom. She's coming to visit today." You told. Then you thought you should have kept your mouth closed,

"Oh crap." You said.

"What?" Dante asked, rubbing his chin with a devilish look in his eye.

"You're gonna purposely act like an ass, I know it." You sighed, face palming. Dante laughed, "When is she coming over?"

"She should be here in about twenty minutes, depends on traffic." You responded, sitting next to him.

He pushed you gently down on the couch,

"I think that's plenty of time." He whispered in your ear,

"Is that all you think about?" You laugh.

He answered with a smile and began to kiss your neck, trying to situate himself on top of you. You felt his crotch rubbing against yours,

"Dante… I really don't feel like it." You whine.

"Then just sit back and let me do all the work, babe." He sighed.

You couldn't resist any longer and let him seduce you in his lustful web. You heard his pants unzip and he reached under your skirt, pulling your panties down. Right when he positioned himself at your entrance, there was a knock at the door.

"God dammit!" Dante sighed with annoyance.

"They're here." You said, pulling up your panties. Dante put himself away, zipped up his pants and leaned irritably on the couch.

"They? I thought you said mom." He sighed again.

"Well… just be good and I'll reward you later." You say, answering the door.

Your mother and father were at the door, under one umbrella, "Come in. It's terrible out there." You invited.

Dante rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. "Hello Dante." Your mother greeted with a warm smile, "Hey mom, how ya doin'?" He greeted back.

You could tell he was faking a smile. He hated it when you two get interrupted while getting intimate. It kills the mood. He stood up from the couch and made his way over to greet your mom with a small hug. He practically buried her tiny, fragile body in his muscular arms.

"Hey dad." He greeted, holding his hand out.

Your father just stared, "Don't call me that." He said. Dante shrugged and turned back to the couch,

"Daddy…" You sigh. Your mom and dad took a place on the couch next to Dante.

"So… Have you two thought about children yet?" Your mother smiled, touching Dante's leg.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me." You laugh.

Dante just shook his head with a smirk.

"Well, I want grandchildren. And I don't know about you, but I think they'll be hot little grandbabies running around here." She laughed.

Your dad wasn't amused by this whole marriage thing. Dante knew he wouldn't be.

"Well… I am happy for you, sweetheart. But I do want to have a little talk with you and him privately before the wedding." Your dad said.

You nodded. You didn't know why your father didn't like Dante so much. It was like he resented everything about him. But more importantly, you thought that he knew about Dante's heritage. Your mother, on the other hand, loved him. She thought he was the one for you and like they say, 'a mother knows best'.

Your father stood up and took your hand. He guided you into the kitchen, staring Dante down as you walked past him. But he didn't seem to care. As you two entered the kitchen, your dad made sure he was talking in a whisper so no one would hear you two talking.

"I have a really bad feeling about this one." He said, leaning against the stove.

"You said that about all my boyfriends."

"I know. But seriously though, the hair and the looks; just… not normal, ya know?"

"But he loves me, dad. And I love him. He's a good guy, just give him a chance."

"I guess that's all that matters. But I've got my eye on this one, like I did with the others."

"Why do you hate him so much?" You said a little louder.

"I don't hate him. I just don't trust him, that's all. You know how the badass treats a woman? I don't want that to happen to you."

"Dante's not like that. He loves me. When you talk to him, you'll know why I fell in love."

"If you say so honey. But in all honesty, I wish you two the best." He said, giving you a hug and walking out of the kitchen.

Dante and your mother were joking around in the living room. "What did I miss?" You say, crossing your arms,

"Just tellin' your mom how hot you are in the bedroom."

"DANTE!" You stomped and started blushing.

"What? She asked."

You mother couldn't stop laughing; "He's a keeper alright." She said finally, "Do it again."

Dante would mimic your orgasms and make silly faces, making you turn three shades darker,

"Oh Dante! Fuck me just like that. OHH YEAH!"

You mother laughed so hard, tears ran from her eyes.

"If you think that's bad, you should hear her when I…"

"Dante! That's enough!" You yelled,

"Okay okay. We're just foolin' around. No big deal." Dante grinned.

Your father didn't like the conversation either. "I think we should be going now." He said.

"But honey, it's too fun being here." Your mother complained.

"Let's go." He said again.

"Okay. Bye-bye, dear. We'll see you later." Your mother said and hugged you and Dante goodbye. You closed the door behind them and turned and looked at Dante with an angered stare. He knew what was coming next.

He grinned and took off running up the stairs. You started chasing him, "I'm gonna get you, you bastard!" You yelled, trying not to laugh.

You ran upstairs and stood in the middle of the hallway, looking in all the rooms. When you got to the end of the hallway, Dante sprinted out the room you skipped and ran back downstairs, "Dammit Dante!" You scream, running back down the stairs, cornering him in the dining room.

You were on one side of the table and he was on the other, laughing insanely. "Why would you do that?" you say, slapping the table and moving to the left,

"Hey, she asked me how the sex was, so I answered her." He responded, moving to the right.

You panted, "But I told her we didn't have sex yet. I told her we were waiting until we were married." You frowned.

"Well, she didn't seem to care. And a guy as irresistible as me would make any virgin go crazy." He chuckled.

You grunted and jumped on the table. He tried to back out of the corner but you dove on him before he could escape.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ow, that hurts." He couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you see me laughing? I didn't think so." You say, twisting his nipple through his shirt and pulling his hair.

"Alright, alright! I'll be good. Uncle! Uncle!" He cried, still laughing.

You let him go and sat up on top of him. You just looked in his eyes with irritation. He laid there on the floor with you, still laughing, but trying to catch his breath. He sat up and leaned his forehead against yours,

"Did it really bother you?" He said seriously,

"A little. It's only the fact that I lied to my mother."

"I'm sorry." He apologized and kissed your cheek.

"I'm over it."

Dante began to kiss you some more, biting at your neck,

"Don't you wanna go to the bedroom?" You moaned,

"I like it right here, babe. Besides, I wanna make it up to you for bein' a jerk earlier." Dante gasped, sliding a hand up your skirt.

As he kissed at your neck, you nibbled on the top of his ear, "Adventurous, hmm?" you said softly.

Dante unzipped his pants again and brought out his penis. You slid yourself closer to him in order for him to put it in.

"Your body is the only temple I'd want to explore, baby." Dante moaned, tickling your entrance with the tip of his throbbing member.

His voice drove you insane and you threw your head back as he penetrated you. The wooden floor wasn't very comfortable, but that was far off your mind, for you were drowning in Dante's ocean of lust. Agreeing with the discomfort of the wooden floor, he picked you up and stood to his feet. He put you on your back on the dining room table, and continued to have his way with you. He clenched you around the waist and pounded into you, sending the decorations on the table to the floor.

"Oh my God! DANTE! DAAAANTEEEEEE!" you scream.

He groaned louder as time elapsed, sweat trickling down his face. He slowed his pace and then stopped completely, turning you on your stomach. He then continued to work his hips in a wonderful show, bringing the ultimate pleasure as you screamed his name the loudest that night, echoing through the house. He felt your muscles tighten around his dick, which made him twitch inside of you, signifying that he had reached his climax.

He paused inside of you, filling you up inside.

"You never… cease to amaze me." You panted, feeling him remove himself from you.

"I'm… full of surprises." Dante gasped, falling back against the wall.

You both remained in your positions, catching your breath. Dante then picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed and kissed your forehead,

"I love you so much." He smiled.

"I love you too. That gives me an idea. We should explore the whole house that way."

"We should do the bathroom next. Then the backyard, in the pool, on the ceiling, in the kitchen..." Dante laughed. You shook your head and cuddled up with him. "Goodnight, Dante." You smile. "Sweet dreams, babe." He responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

A/N: Sorry it too so long. Anyway, here's the next chapter of the My Devil series. I also apologize if it's too short. I'm not too big on weddings XD

But I give myself a pat on the back when it came to Dante's vows. I thought they were somethin Dante would say. eh? What do you think?

I haven't given up on this series so I will be updating this story some more :3

Your wedding dress was astounding. It was a crimson red and silver strapless wedding gown. Dante talked you into changing the colors from black and white to red, silver and black. He said that all weddings were like that and it was a little boring. You admired yourself in the mirror, practically glowing, and waited for your father to give you away.

The music began and the crowd stood as you walked down the flower pedaled isle. Dante turned and met you eye to eye and smiled, holding out his hand to you. Your father released you from his arm, kissing your cheek as you took Dante's hand.

"You treat her right, ya hear?" Your father smiled.

"Definitely." Dante responded.

He looked stunning in his tuxedo. It was a shade darker than your dress and all the other pieces he had to wear were silver and black. Yep, he talked you into letting him wear an all red tux. He was always well groomed so that was never a problem. He held both your hands in his and gazed into your eyes.

The music stopped and everyone took their seats. The pastor began to speak, but his words dimmed to nothing as you were absorbed in Dante's eyes. The endless blue that you didn't want to let go. He wasn't even looking at you and you still felt absorbed.

You broke out of your daze after seeing his lips saying, "I do."

A tear flowed down your cheek. You told yourself you weren't going to cry but this was a moment you thought would never come. One tear turned to two, then tons. The pastor turned to you and asked you the same question.

"Wait, hold on. Lemme say just one more thing." Dante interrupted.

The pastor paused and smiled, "Sure."

Dante turned toward you and squeezed your hands a little tighter and took a deep breath.

"My love, my heart… my rose. Can you believe we met in a bar? I can't. And to think that our relationship came to this, also amazes me. To think you'd be just a… I won't say that, kids are present." Dante began, gesturing over to his white-haired best man.

"Just get on with it." He called back, making the audience laugh.

Dante laughed and continued, "Anyway, that night we were together made me realize how much you really meant to me. Something ticked in my head telling me you were the one. _, you ARE the one. The one who pulled me up from the lonely life of a man who was lost without guidance. I want to spend my life with you forever. Hell, I wanna have a couple of kids with you. Our future together will be just perfect. From now on, you will be my power, my pleasure and my pain. I love you so much. Now… will you take me to be your wedded husband, through sickness and through health, blah blah blah. Do you?"

The pastor smiled and looked at you.

"YES! YES I do!" you smiled as tears ran down your face. Dante wiped the tears from your face and after given the word that he may kiss his bride, he picked you up and locked lips with you, trying not to lose control and strip him down in front of the audience.

Your small crowd applauded and whistled. You were set back down on the floor and looked into the crowd, seeing your mother's smiling face with tears of joy running down her cheeks and your father giving you a thumbs up, he too, crying tears of joy. All this seemed like a dream you didn't want to wake up from. But one thing really bothered you about the wedding; there wasn't really anyone from Dante's side of the family at the wedding. There were all your friends and family members and only three of Dante's.

You were meeting them for the first time. Dante took your hand and took you to the back of the room to introduce you to his friends. His best man followed him.

"Babe, I wanna introduce you to my partners. C'mon."

He undid his bow tie and loosened his collar, "Damn things try to kill me."

You laughed and came upon two adult women and a young man that looked to be in his teens.

"There he is! He's finally married! I won that bet!" One of the females laughed, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I guess you did. Just put it on my tab, okay? I gotta honeymoon to attend to. But anyway, this is my wife, _."

"Hello." You smile, shaking hands with the blonde female at first.

"Congratulations. I'm Trish, a pleasure meeting you finally. He's always talking about you when we're out on the job."

"He really does. I'm Lady by the way. Just. Lady. You have a headache on your hands now, girlfriend." The other woman smiled. Her heterochromatic eyes caught yours. Both women were really attractive, making you wonder…

"Don't be bashful, kid." Dante said, shoving the younger boy in front of you playfully.

"I was _going_, moron." He laughed, giving him a man hug and walking in front of you.

"I'm Nero. Nice to meet you, _. I wish you both the happiest of years together." He said.

You held your hand out for a handshake but he just looked at it. Then acting quickly and giving you a nice hug.

"Sorry… he's… special." Dante whispered loudly to you.

"Shut up! I heard that!"

You also wondered why he also had white hair. Maybe a son? Nephew? Cousin? You shrugged to yourself.

"Alright. I'm about to fall asleep. Let's get to the after party already."

"Ugh. That's Dante for you." Trish sighed.

"Damn straight, babe. Time to cut some rug and shake some ass. You all should come and live a little." He laughed taking your hand and twirling you.

"We'll be there." They all said.

"Good. I wanna show you how hot she looks on the dance floor." He smiled.

You laughed and let him cuddle you. You both walked outside, being met by rice and bubbles.

"Damn, forgot about this part." Dante laughed.

"Thank you all for coming! Now, if you'd like to attend the after party, it's located at the hall just a few blocks from here. You can't miss it." You announce, ripping the bottom half of your dress off, revealing your garter and getting on Dante's motorcycle.

"Fuck the limo, am I right?"

"Fuck yeah!" You cheer, holding on tight to his body.

"Potty mouth." He laughed.

You laughed with him and rested your head on his back as he drove off to the hall. Other cars had followed you two down to the hall. The sun began to set as you two entered the hall and waited to be called into the room. After you heard your names called, Dante picked you up and made his way to the head table. Everyone cheered and clapped. Dante pecked you on the cheek as he sat you in your chair. Best day of you life? You bet.


End file.
